


Howling Wind and Crackling Fire

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll be going outside today.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling Wind and Crackling Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anon: "Snowed in Destiel pretty pretty please?"

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“I don’t think we’ll be going outside today.”

“Huh?” Dean looked up from the fire he was stoking, the embers casting a gentle glow through the dark cabin. “Why not?”

“Take a look,” Castiel said from the small entranceway. Dean went to look and then barked out a surprised laugh.

“Yeah, no, I think you might be right.”

The door was open, but instead of looking at the trees and the gravel path he’d gotten used to in the past three days of staying at the cabin, all he could see was white. Snow was packed so tight that there was an impression of the door in it, and Dean struggled to even poke a hole in it with his knife.

“I guess we’re snowed in, then,” Castiel said, his brows pulling together with worry. Dean closed the door and wound his arms around Castiel’s middle, trying not apply words like _adorable_  to how he looked, swallowed up by his anorak, cap and scarf.

“It’s not so bad. We’ve got firewood, food, a generator. Dunno about water, but we can always melt snow.”

“But what if-”

“Then we’ll figure it out,” Dean said calmly. Spring storms like this weren’t uncommon, and if all else failed, Dean was fairly sure the upstairs windows were not snowed shut, so if they should run out of things they could always go out through there. “Now get out of all of this, and I’ll make us some coffee.”

Predictably there was no water in the house, so Dean cracked open a window to find some less hard-packed snow and grabbed them a pot full. Castiel watched with fascination as Dean boiled the water on the fire, choosing to use what was already going rather than start the propane cooker or the gas-guzzling generator. The coffee was strong, but hot, and while the cabin wasn’t exactly toasty it wasn’t icy cold either. So really, there was no platonic excuse to snuggle up on the lumpy couch in front of the fire. But to be fair, platonic had seen its end months ago, and the look on Castiel’s face every time Dean initiated closeness made him so glad he’d finally gotten over himself and stopped trying to look like nothing affected him.

The wind howled outside and Castiel was a warm weight against his side. The scratchy wool blanket was heavy on their legs as they sipped their coffee black, and since there wasn’t much they could do until the storm died down, they simply stayed where they were, only moving to add wood to the fire every now and then.

“You’re right, Dean. This isn’t so bad.”

“Nope. Not bad at all.”

 

End.


End file.
